Ranma y su problema con los cerdos
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Ranma no puede entender cómo a pesar de haber formalizado con Akane, a tal punto de vivir en su propia casa, siga teniendo problema con los cerdos. Mal summary. RxA. One-shot. Reviews plis.


**Ranma y su problema con los cerdos**

Desde que Ranma había tenido el valor de confesarse a Akane dormían juntos, en la nueva casa que ellos estaba alquilando como la pareja comprometida que eran, pero había un pequeño problema, pequeño, negro y con un pañuelo amarillo problema.

Si P-chan o como él lo conocía de siempre, Ryoga, nunca le confesó a su prometida que él y el "insoportable cerdo" eran el mismo, y por lo tanto Akane se lo llevó a vivir con ellos, era lógico era la mascota de la chica, pero a Ranma la situación lo estaba empezando a superar.

No solo porque él también estaba guardando el dichoso secreto que su "desorientado amigo", por ende mintiéndole a su prometida, sino también porque tenía que compartir la cama con él, tenía que compartirla a Akane con él, porque la peli-azul se dedicaba a abrazarlo y besarlo cada vez que podía, observando las expresiones de triunfo del descarado "cerdo". Incluso muchas veces la veía desnuda, y eso lo sacaba de sus cabales, es decir solo él podía verla en esa posición.

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿por qué él no le dice a Akane la verdad? Pues, no es que no lo quiera, de hecho se muere por hacerlo, pero el idiota de Ryoga lo embrujó, con un embrujo que le hizo la insoportable abuela de Shampoo, la cual si confesaba "esa" verdad en específico sería una mujer para siempre, haciendo que esté entre la espada y la pared. Odiando, por ende aún más a la "mascota" de Akane.

Una noche, que fue la fatídica noche donde Ranma fue echado de la habitación por Akane, comían tranquilamente la cena que había hecho la peli-azul (la cual había mejorado bastante esos meses de convivencia) cuando el maldito cerdo comenzó a fastidiar como hacía cada noche.

\- _"_ _Sal de una vez cerdo molesto, sabes que no te voy a dar nada de la mesa"_ –dijo revoleándolo hacia el sillón frente a ellos-

\- _"_ _Ranma ya te dije que no lo trates así"_ –y se levantó a buscar al cerdo el cual se acurrucó en el pecho de Akane- " _P-chan se potará bien, ¿no es así?"_ –diciendo esto último a Ryoga el cual asintió con agrado-

\- _"_ _Pues yo no lo creo, porque es un cerdo insoportable"_ –reclamó mirando fijamente al "animal"-

\- _"_ _Aquí el único insoportable sos vos"_ –contestó molesta- " _¿tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?"_

\- _"_ _Claro que sí, si es un….."_ – y se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir-

\- _"_ _¿Es un qué_?" –dijo esta vez con desconcierto la chica-

\- _"_ _Nada, solo no le des esa comida tuya, ya vez que lo mates o algo_ …." –ganándose si una cachetada de ella-

Luego de eso, para lo cual había pasado ya una semana, se encerró con el cerdo a su habitación y no dejó que entre ni una sola vez y no solo eso sino que tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en esa semana. Estaba perdiendo los estribos, la extrañaba demasiado y lo peor es que no se le ocurría ninguna manera de desenmascarar al idiota de su "amigo". Hasta que una luz de esperanza vino hacia él.

Akane volví del veterinario con P-chan, encontrándose con una oscura casa, parecía que Ranma no estaba acto que le sorprendió, ya que no le había comentado nada que saldría (bueno aunque podría tampoco porque ella no le hablaba), pero tampoco había dejado una nota siquiera.

\- " _¿Ranma?"_ –dijo con una tímida y algo asustada voz-

\- _"_ _Akane que lindo que vuelves y vos también P-chan"_ –se le denotaba inexplicablemente contento, aunque esa alegría empezaba a asustar a Akane y más aun a P-chan, agrandándose ese "miedo" al ver como Saotome se acercaba a ella y agarró a su mascota por el pañuelito que siempre tenía-

\- _"_ _¿QUE HACES IDIOTA_?" –gritó ahora así asustada-

\- _"_ _¿Qué hago_? _Te muestro la realidad, amor"_ –dijo mientras aumentaba su paso hasta, donde parecía el estanque de su jardín con el cerdo que trataba de zafarse del agarre desesperado-

\- _"_ _PERO, ¿QUE IDIOTESES DICES_? DAME A P-CHAN" –Akane estaba asustada de verdad por la irreconocible actitud de su chico-

Tarde fue para Akane tratar de agarrar al animal, ya que Ranma lo tiró al agua termal que había en su jardín saliendo luego un Ryoga desnudo, pero que el agua le cubría del torso para abajo, bajo la seria mirada del chico y la sorprendida mirada de la chica. Estaba cerio, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Ranma y con una imperceptible sonrisa comentar.

\- _"_ _Despídete de ser hombre Ranma Saotome"_ –y se desesperó al ver que el susodicho no cambiaba su aspecto en ningún momento- _"Pe-pero ¿por qué? Si te he embrujado-_

\- _"_ _¿Serás idiota?"_ –habló por fin Saotome- " _Tu embrujo servía solamente si yo le decía a Akane la verdad, no si se la mostraba sin ningún tipo de palabra"_ –y rió- " _fui muy idiota al no darme cuenta de eso antes. Ahora… creo que no es a mí al que le debes unas buenas explicaciones ¿no es así amor?_ " –diciendo esto último a la joven chica a su lado, la cual estaba con su mirada puesta en el piso-

\- _"_ _Vamos Ryoga tenemos que hablar"_ –y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, pidiéndole a Ranma que espera afuera, el cual aceptó encantado-

La charla fue bastante amena, lo único que si se escuchó fue una merecida cachetada, fue así como Ryoga se fue con la mejilla roja, pero con una sonrisa puesto que Akane lo había perdonado a pesar de todo.

\- _"_ _Bueeeno"_ –dijo el hombre de la casa con pereza- " _al menos todo esto ya ha terminado"_

\- _"_ _Ranma perdóname, muchas veces me lo quisiste decir, hasta que te embrujaron y yo me he comportado muy mal lo siento"_ –y cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sintió como la agarraban del mentón y sus labios eran tocados por otros ajenos-

\- _"_ _Nada que disculparse amor, ahora solo vamos a dormir ¿sí? Que en esta semana no he pegado un ojo para descubrir como burlar ese estúpido embrujo"_

\- _"_ _Claro amor, vamos a descansar"_

Aunque bueno, no tuvieron mucho descanso esa noche.

Fin


End file.
